


Late Night

by Electricityscaping



Category: Urban Strangers (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Milano - Freeform, a lot of parolacce, blowjob, cose romantiche a caso, hotel room, paranoie come se piovessero, piccole vendette personali, porn e derivati del porn, è la mia prima volta e i tag mi ansiano
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electricityscaping/pseuds/Electricityscaping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gennaro, senza nemmeno darsi il tempo di respirare, la testa che gli diceva <i>cosafaicosafaicosafai</i>, fece risalire entrambe le mani fino alle spalle di Alessio e, arraffandogli il colletto della camicia sbottonata che portava a mo’ di giacca, si tirò sù sulle punte dei piedi, il bacino completamente premuto contro quello dell’altro. Alessio si sbilanciò in avanti, ma Gennaro non mollò la presa, gli fece scudo col proprio corpo, appiccicandosi ancora di più a lui.<br/>“Di cosa hai paura, Alè - gli sfiorò il lobo dell’orecchio con le labbra - Di cosa hai paura, cazzo?”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> Dunque, dunque, è la prima volta che mi trovo a scrivere qualcosa di questo tipo e tuttora mi chiedo perché io l'abbia fatto.  
> Fondamentalmente ci sono questi due personaggioni degli Urban-Cosi, là, che mi stanno rendendo la vita un inferno da qualche mesetto a questa parte, così l'altro giorno mi sono detta: "ma sì, scriviamo qualcosa su di loro, dai" e automaticamente mi sono ritrovata appiccicata al pc per tre giorni di fila a sputar fuori l'anima.  
> Il risultato è questa roba lunghissima (davvero lunghissima, a chi arriverà alla fine regalerò delle caramelle), in cui, già che c'ero, per rendermi la vita più semplice, mi sono data al porno (prima volta che la tento, quindi è stata una fatica immensa, che manco Ulisse ai suoi tempi. Per dire).  
> E niente, essendo la prima volta che capito di qua non so bene quali siano le raccomandazioni di rito, ma butterei lì un: "è tutto frutto della mia mente malata, non voglio offendere nessuno, né pretendere di saperne più degli altri", una cosa così.  
> Inoltre avverto che ci sono scene piuttosto esplicite e un fiume di parolacce (ne dico tante e ne scrivo altrettante, ahimè), quindi siete stati avvisati. 
> 
> Questo è quanto, mando baci a tutti e spero di non ammorbarvi troppo. 
> 
>  
> 
> AH, ho sentito storie di gente che linka cose varie ai diretti interessati. Ecco, magari non fatelo che A) non ne vedo la motivazione B) sarebbe poco carino C) non c'è nulla di male nel lavorare un po' di fantasia, ed è divertente. Fidatevi di me e non fate i presimale.

 

Do you hear my fear?  
It's coming after me  
I'm calling out your name,  
I'm calling out your name  
  
Stay with me, stay with me

( _Late Night_ \- Foals)

A Milano tutto pareva freddissimo: i palazzi grigi, le automobili parcheggiare ovunque, le luci dei lampioni. Erano freddi i marciapiedi, i parchi spogli nella luce grigia di gennaio, i volti della gente, soprattutto quelli. Gennaro aveva spesso sognato Milano: chissà com’erano le feste, in quella città tutta cemento e vetri. Chissà com’era parlare di musica, suonare per strada, lì dove “ci stanno le cose”.

“Gennà a che pensi?”. Vittorio lo guardava attraverso o specchietto retrovisore, la faccia di chi ti sta per tirare in mezzo pur sapendo che non la prenderai bene.

“A quanto ero coglione da ragazzino, Vittò - Gennaro appoggiò meglio la fronte al finestrino appannato - tanto coglione. E illuso”

“Minchia Gennà, che te sei depresso? Ah zì, sei n’angoscia”.

Gennaro sorrise. Facevano bene a percularlo. Pure lui si sarebbe perculato in quella situazione.

“Le cinque di mattina sono un buon orario per lamentarsi” mugugnò, tirandosi sù a sedere e incrociando le gambe davanti a sé, lo sguardo sempre rivolto ai disegni sfocati fuori dal finestrino. Non aveva intenzione di voltarsi alla sua sinistra, non aveva alcuna intenzione di guardare in direzione di Alex per vederlo seduto a gambe larghe, lo sguardo fisso sul cellulare manco fosse l’unica sua fonte vitale. Gliel’avrebbe gettato fuori dal finestrino quel telefono. Glielo avrebbe spaccato in due e fatto mangiare. Gennaro non riusciva a ricordare quando il suo migliore amico fosse diventato una sorta di prototipo del perfetto “idiota-con-fama”, sempre attaccato ai social, pronto a provarci con qualsiasi esemplare di sesso femminile nei paraggi e dispensatore seriale di sorrisini e ammiccamenti per strada alla “e-ehi so che mi hai riconosciuto”. Il suo amico non era quella roba lì. non lo era mai stato.

Vittorio accostò e si voltò, arpionando il sedile del passeggero e allungando il pugno verso Gennaro: “Bella frà - poi, verso Alessio - bella Rocco”

“Rocco?” Alessio sollevò gli occhi dal cellulare e li fissò in quelli dell’amico alla guida. Gennaro si permise di scrutare Alessio, nascosto nel buio dell’abitacolo. Fisicamente era sempre lo stesso, i capelli nerissimi con il ciuffo sparato verso l’altro (“Ma secondo te lo devo tenere così, Gennà? Mi sento un po’ un coglione” gli aveva chiesto durante la seconda settimana di clausura nel loft. Gennaro gli aveva risposto senza guardarlo, come faceva spesso. A lui i capelli di Alessio, di quel nero corvino che più nero non si può, piacevano sempre, ma non gliel’aveva mai confessato), gli occhi scuri in cui a stento si intravedeva la pupilla, la mascella squadrata, che rendeva il suo viso diverso da tutti gli altri miliardi di visi nel mondo. C’erano volte in cui Gennaro si fissava su quella mascella e non riusciva a distogliere gli occhi. Faceva scorrere lo sguardo fino al mento, alle labbra sottili, spesso serrate (Alessio digrignava i denti ogni volta che si concentrava, e Gennaro sapeva ormai riconoscere i suoi movimenti a menadito, anche quelli che non vedeva). Perché, se fuori era rimasto tutto uguale, Alex era cambiato così tanto?

“Rocco Siffredi, uaGLIò - rispose Vittorio con una risata, e Alessio scosse la testa con un sorriso, ricambiando il saluto.

Scesero dalla macchina e entrarono nella hall dell’Hotel, Gennaro davanti e Alessio pochi passi dietro, la testa sempre china sull’iPhone.

Gennaro sapeva bene che la cosa che lo faceva più incazzare, in tutto questo, era il fatto di avere una vaga idea del perché Alessio si comportasse così. Non era tanto schifato dal suo comportamento (perché la fama fa male, soprattutto ai più insicuri, e Gennaro lo sapeva benissimo), quanto non sopportava quel tarlo che gli era entrato in testa da un po’ di tempo a quella parte e che gli faceva dire che Alessio si stesse ficcando in una serie di guai ben più gravi. L’ascensore aprì lentamente le porte davanti a loro e Gennaro si appoggiò con la schiena contro lo specchio. Alessio si lasciò quasi cadere al suo fianco, il telefono stretto nella sinistra, e gli occhi verso il soffitto.

“Che seratina, eh?”

“Ci stava.”

“Nu puoco alcolica, però.”

Gennaro si voltò a guardare l’amico. Si ricordava esattamente il momento in cui qualcosa nel suo cervello si era illuminato e aveva capito di essere irrimediabilmente attratto da Alessio. Se lo ricordava perché non aveva mai vissuto nulla di più doloroso: era stato come se fosse riemerso in superficie dopo ore di apnea, con l’acqua negli occhi e l’aria gelida che gli dilaniava i polmoni, come se qualcuno gli avesse acceso una torcia a un millimetro dall’iride ferendogli la pupilla dilatata nel buio. Era una serata normale, come tutte le altre, passata sul muretto in piazza. Avevano bevuto, avevano fumato, stavano ridendo per qualche stronzata, e Alessio, con tutta la naturalità del mondo, aveva passato un braccio attorno alle spalle di Gennaro avvicinandolo a sé, un gesto che aveva già fatto mille volte, in mille altri contesti. Tutto normale, tutto regolare. Eppure eccola la luce, l’aria gelida, la pugnalata nel fegato. Non era spiegabile, non era quantificabile quella voglia che aveva pervaso Gennaro di allungare una mano sul ginocchio dell’amico, un gesto piccolo insignificante. L’aveva visto, Gennaro, aveva visto davanti ai suoi occhi quel gesto plastico: la mano che si sollevava, i polpastrelli che sfioravano il tessuto dei jeans di Alessio muovendosi verso l’alto, strisciando lungo tutta la coscia fino alla tasca anteriore, per poi virare inesorabilmente verso il centro, percorrere le cuciture, arrivare al cavallo, alla cerniera. Gennaro si era immaginato tutto in modo così limpido e preciso che dovette ancorare le mani alla bottiglia di birra perché il suo cervello non mandasse l’imput agli arti. Che cazzo stava pensando? Non aveva mai fatto pensieri strani sui ragazzi, mai, nemmeno una volta, e men che meno su Alessio. Eppure in quell’istante gli stavano riaffiorando alla memoria tante immagini che aveva registrato e poi accantonato da qualche parte, etichettate come “pericolose” o, mentendo a se stesso, “ininfluenti”: le mani di Alessio, grandi, immense, che pizzicavano le corde sulla chitarra; le labbra sottili di Alessio che si schiudevano su un sorriso un po’ sghembo quando lo salutava; la curva delle spalle di Alessio sotto la maglia, quando si levava di dosso quelle felpe oversize. A Gennaro girava la testa. Sentiva un macigno all’altezza dello stomaco. Sfilò via da sotto il braccio di Alessio e scappò. Era stata una vera fuga da codardo quella sera, una fuga dalla realtà, dall’evidenza di qualcosa che gli faceva paura. Arrivato a casa si era fiondato in bagno, aveva sciacquato la faccia e si era guardato allo specchio, le labbra scosse da un tremito. Avrebbe voluto dare la colpa all’alcol o all’erba. Avrebbe voluto dirsi che era tutto frutto della sua immaginazione, che gli piacevano le donne, che era innamorato della ragazza con cui stava da un annetto, ma Gennaro conosceva se stesso meglio di chiunque altra persona sulla faccia della terra, e sapeva che quando nel cervello gli si accendevano certe lampadine non sarebbe bastato un black out a spegnerle. Mentire a se stesso sarebbe stato comodo, ma quello che aveva sentito poco prima, quella cosa strana, caldissima, che gli aveva attraversato le vene, gli avrebbe reso la vita un inferno, e lo sapeva da subito.

Aveva rivisto Alessio il giorno dopo, e si era dovuto inventare una scusa patetica per motivare la fuga. Erano scesi in cantina, dove provavano, e Gennaro aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo: sulle prime sembrava tutto come era sempre stato, nessuna lampadina che si accendeva, nessun pensiero strano, nessun brivido. Poi Alessio aveva iniziato a suonare, e c’erano le sue mani ovunque sulle corde, e c’erano le sue spalle larghe, curve sulla chitarra, e c’era la sua voce, bellissima, che riempiva ogni spazio. E poi c’era Gennaro, che si era visto come sdoppiato, come fuori da sé, si era osservato mentre rimaneva imbambolato a fissare l’amico, e si era detto: “uajò, te stai proprio nella merda”.

“Ci sei andato pesante con l’alcol anche stasera, eh?” Gennaro staccò gli occhi dal profilo dell’amico per guardarsi la punta delle scarpe.

L’ascensore sobbalzò e le porte si aprirono con un tintinnio. Gennaro alzò la testa e si spinse fuori. Erano ormai passati due anni da quella sera in piazza a Somma, due anni durante i quali si era interrogato a lungo sulla propria sessualità, elucubrazioni faticosissime al termine delle quali ancora non sapeva se fosse gay o meno, ma di certo sapeva con chiarezza di desiderare (e parecchio) Alessio, che, tanto per complicare il gioco, era anche la persona più importante della sua vita. Ci aveva convissuto, Gennaro. Aveva continuato a intraprendere relazioni da quattro soldi con ragazze a caso, aveva tentato di mantenere con Alessio il comportamento di sempre, impegnandosi a pensarci il meno possibile Si era concentrato solo sulla musica, mordendosi la lingua in molte più occasioni del dovuto e prendendo quella conformazione di persona introversa, a tratti anaffettiva, che ormai caratterizzava il suo personaggio.

“Gennà, dai - la voce di Alessio, bassissima e un po’ impastata, colpì Gennaro alla nuca, mentre cercava  la chiave della stanza nel portafogli -  mi stai a cazzià per aver bevuto? Davvero?”

Si voltò per ribattere, fissando i grandi occhi azzurri in quelli scuri dell’amico. Alessio, a distanza di sicurezza, sostenne lo sguardo mordendosi l’interno di una guancia. In un’altra situazione Gennaro avrebbe dovuto stringere i denti per non cedere, per non perdersi sui movimenti della mandibola dell’amico (non se la sapeva mica spiegare l’ossessione per quel punto del volto di Alessio. Era il suo punto debole, la sua kryptonite, e questa cosa lo faceva ridere un sacco perché solo uno come lui poteva perdere la testa per una mascella) e invece questa volta gli occhi di Alessio l’avevano inchiodato alla porta dietro le sue spalle, impedendogli di mollare la presa. Alex aveva sempre sottovalutato il suo sguardo (“tieni tu gli occhioni blu, Gennà, mica io”), così come si era sempre sottovalutato in tutto, e Gennaro gli avrebbe volentieri spaccato il naso a pugni per quanto la cosa lo facesse imbestialire. Lui, che di Alessio non avrebbe cambiato una virgola, avrebbe voluto urlargli in faccia quanto ci stava sotto, avrebbe voluto descrivergli con minuzia di particolari tutti gli effetti che i suoi occhi gli scatenavano dentro, tutti tutti, dal primo all’ultimo, solo per vederlo annaspare in difficoltà. Perchè, Cristo Santo, dei due era Alessio quello che sapeva sempre mantenere il controllo, non lui, e invece ora doveva imparare a trattenersi, a scacciare i pensieri intrusivi, e doveva farlo per il bene entrambi. Poi c’era Alessio, che da un mesetto a quella parte aveva pensato bene di rivolgergli di tanto in tanto sguardi come quello, che Gennaro avrebbe descritto come “penetranti”, se solo l’aggettivo non gli avesse fatto totalmente schifo. Si sentiva violato da quello sguardo, come se Alessio stesse superando una barriera d’aria tra di loro senza il minimo contatto fisico, come se si stesse intrufolando sotto la sua maglia, e poi, più in profondità, in mezzo alle sue costole.

Gennaro si voltò con un movimento che gli parve lentissimo e aprì la porta della stanza. Accese le luci, c’era un casino inenarrabile: i vestiti gettati alla rinfusa sulle sedie, i bagagli aperti, il letto pieno zeppo di cd, vinili e maglie, regali dei fan (a Gennaro faceva ancora strano pensare di avere dei fan, gente disposta a spendere soldi per comprargli oggettistica varia, disposta a far la fila per vederlo. Ancora non se ne capacitava e non sapeva se fosse qualcosa che lo faceva stare male o bene). Si tolse il berretto, lo gettò su una pila di abiti appoggiati sopra qualcosa che poteva essere stato uno sgabello e si arruffò il ciuffo biondo (“Marò che capelli di merda che c’ho stasera”). Dietro le sue spalle sentì la porta chiudersi con uno scatto e il rumore della zip del giaccone di Alessio. Stavano per litigare, e Gennaro aveva come la sensazione di essere a un passo dall’esplodere, vedeva la goccia cadere rapida rapida verso il vaso colmo fino all’orlo e non aveva i mezzi materiali per fermarla.

“Gennà, si può sapere che hai? - Alessio non sembrava intenzionato a spostarsi verso il centro della stanza. Stava lì, a un metro dalla porta, il giaccone tra le mani e lo sguardo fisso su Gennaro, il volto velato da una leggera smorfia d’arroganza - Sei incazzato per quello che ho fatto prima? Non sei mio padre, frà”.

Eccola la goccia, sempre più veloce. Gennaro strinse i pugni, fece un passo verso l’amico: “Tu puoi fare quel cazzo che vuoi, Alè. Puoi scoparti tutte le tipe che ti pare in tutti i fottutissimi bagni di tutte le fottutissime discoteche del mondo. Puoi fare la figura da coglione, sbandare da una parte all’altra del locale, dire stronzate. Fai come cazzo ti pare.”

“Ah quindi per te ho fatto la figura del coglione?”

“Sì Alè, e tanto anche.”

Alessio ridacchiò sarcastico scuotendo la testa e gettò il giaccone nell’armadio. “fammi passare và - disse muovendosi verso Gennaro. Ma la goccia ormai era caduta, il vaso era traboccato e Gennaro non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciar perdere la questione.

“Perché lo fai, Alè?” Gennaro aveva dei dubbi, li aveva dalle ultime settimane. Dubbi che gli ronzavano in testa e che non lo lasciavano in pace. Alessio era sempre stato come un libro aperto, almeno per lui, e se non riusciva più a capirlo era solo perché Alessio aveva deciso di non farsi più capire, di mettere un muro tra lui e Gennaro, di tagliarlo fuori da qualcosa che forse non sapeva ancora riconoscere ma che di certo lo spaventava, o lo metteva in imbarazzo.

“Dai, Gennà, fammi passare” Alessio gli afferrò un braccio per scostarlo, ma senza stringere troppo. Riusciva a chiudere la mano sul suo avambraccio, tanto era sottile. Gennaro aveva sempre avuto la sensazione che Alessio avrebbe potuto fargli qualsiasi cosa, poteva spostarlo di peso o stringerlo fino a fargli male, poteva spingerlo o rigirarlo come gli pareva, ma non l’avrebbe mai fatto. C’era una cura, un’attenzione nel modo in cui Alessio lo toccava, come se avesse sempre paura di ferirlo, o anche solo di spaventarlo. Gennaro l’aveva notato, e aveva anche notato come, negli ultimi tempi, le braccia di Alessio erano una presenza costante attorno alla sua vita o alle sue spalle: lo arpionava al volo mentre stavano cantando per paura che perdesse l’equilibrio, spesso gli poggiava una mano sulla schiena mentre stavano parlando, gli cingeva le spalle appena c’era l’occasione di una foto. Era come se volesse mantenere sempre il controllo su di lui, o con le mani o con gli occhi.

Quel contatto, stretto attorno al braccio, non era necessario e, anzi, forse era proprio sconveniente, perché Alessio più che spingerlo via rischiava di tirarselo addosso. Gennaro lo sapeva che c’era qualcosa di strano, qualcosa che non tornava, perché Alessio gli voleva bene, ed era una persona protettiva, ma quella modalità, quegli atteggiamenti, erano del tutto nuovi ed inspiegabili.

Gennaro guardò Alessio dritto negli occhi, le teste a una manciata di centimetri di distanza e non si spostò di un millimetro. Era una testa di cazzo molto cocciuta, Gennaro, e ormai si era piazzato nella testa di spingere fino in fondo la questione, anche a costo di prendersi la più potente pallonata in piena faccia della sua esistenza. Si liberò dalla presa di Alessio e con tutte le forze che aveva in corpo lo spinse contro la porta alle sue spalle

“Che cazzo fai, Genn?”

“Dimmi perché fai così, Alè? - Gennaro, la voce concitata per lo sforzo e i pugni premuti contro il petto di Alessio, puntò bene i piedi a terra per immobilizzare l’amico quanto poteva. Come sempre, se solo Alessio avesse voluto spingerlo via ce l’avrebbe fatta senza problemi, ma valeva la pena provare almeno ad impegnarsi - cosa vuoi dimostrare? e a chi?”

Alessio ritrasse la testa contro la porta e distolse gli occhi da quelli di Gennaro, vicinissimi.

“Che..Che cosa stai dicendo?”

“Cosa vuoi dimostrare, Alessio, perché ti comporti così?”

“Così come?”

“Lo sai come! - Gennaro afferrò la maglia di Alessio e lo strattonò, premendosi maggiormente contro di lui, gli occhi sempre fissi in quelli dell’amico, che osservava un punto imprecisato davanti a sé. L’aveva visto, Gennaro, la sera stessa. L’aveva visto Alessio che, avvinghiato a una tipa (l’ennesima della serata), cercava il suo sguardo nella folla. E Gennaro sapeva che cercava lui, cercava i suoi occhi, la sua attenzione, perché gliel’aveva visto fare altre volte, la sera prima, e quella prima ancora. L’aveva capito che cercava lui, che voleva qualcosa da lui, ma cosa? Volevano la stessa cosa? Voleva solo sfidarlo?

“Me lo devi dire, Alè - sussurrò a un centimetro dal collo di Alessio, come fosse la continuazione esplicita dei suoi pensieri - me lo devi dire perché vuoi fingerti qualcosa che non sei”.

Alessio deglutì e non rispose, le labbra serrate e tesissime. Gennaro sapeva di avere ragione, ne aveva la sensazione netta, ma voleva sentrselo dire, voleva la prova materiale che avrebbe dipanato tutti i suoi dubbi.

Lasciò andare la presa sulla t-shirt e, lentissimo, fece scivolare le mani verso il basso “Io non capisco perchè non me ne vuoi parlare - passò le dita sull’orlo della maglia - “lo sai che io ci sono sempre, che sono sempre qui per te” - con il pollice sfiorò la pelle sottostante il tessuto e tracciò una linea retta fino al fianco - “lo sai che non c’è nulla di cui aver paura” - Alessio continuava a fissare un punto oltre la testa di Gennaro, nulla sembrava mutare in lui, se non il respiro, poco più pesante. Gennaro, senza nemmeno darsi il tempo di respirare, la testa che gli diceva _cosafaicosafaicosafai_ , fece risalire entrambe le mani fino alle spalle di Alessio e, arraffandogli il colletto della camicia sbottonata che portava a mo’ di giacca, si tirò sù sulle punte dei piedi, il bacino completamente premuto contro quello dell’altro. Alessio si sbilanciò in avanti, ma Gennaro non mollò la presa, gli fece scudo col proprio corpo, appiccicandosi ancora di più a lui.

“Di cosa hai paura, Alè - gli sfiorò il lobo dell’orecchio con le labbra - Di cosa hai paura, cazzo?”. Gennaro osservò da vicino il volto dell’amico, così da vicino che quasi non riusciva a scorgerne che i contorni sfumati. Con le labbra percorse il profilo della mandibola, dal mento all’orecchio, fino a poggiare le labbra sul retro del lobo, lasciandovi baci leggerissimi, quasi impercettibili.

“con me non devi aver paura di niente, Alè”, sussurrò, le mani che risalivano lungo il collo e andavano a incrociarsi dietro la nuca di Alessio.

Fu a quel punto che Gennaro ebbe la risposta che cercava, la prova che poteva spazzar via tutti i dubbi. La sentì premere conto il ventre, evidente come poche altre cose nella vita.

Sentì il cuore sobbalzare, stringersi su se stesso e poi dilatarsi in un modo quasi doloroso. Ruotò la testa, scendendo con le labbra fino all’incavo del collo, i fianchi che premevano sempre di più contro quelli dell’altro, come volendo assicurarsi che sì, non stava sognando, non si stava inventando nulla, le reazioni che stava suscitando (lui, proprio lui) nel corpo dell’altro erano tutte vere.

Alessio, immobile fino a quel momento, ebbe un sobbalzo improvviso, e si portò una mano al volto. Gennaro, non capendo, si ritrasse quel poco che bastava per rimettere a fuoco il volto dell’amico, e fu come se qualcuno gli avesse tirato un pugno in piena faccia. Alessio aveva abbassato lo sguardo, gli occhi quasi chiusi, e una lacrima stava lentamente solcando lo zigomo, facendosi strada fino al mento. Gennaro si staccò facendo un passo indietro, permettendo all’altro di coprirsi il volto con entrambe le mani. Che coglione che era stato, un tremendo coglione egoista. Aveva voluto sfidarlo, aveva voluto metterlo con la schiena al muro solo per avere delle stupide sicurezze. Aveva pensato solo a se stesso, schiacciato da quel suo malatissimo e perenne bisogno di rassicurazioni. E Alex le rassicurazioni gliele dava sempre, lui c’era sempre stato per dirgli che andava tutto bene, che aveva fatto la cosa giusta, e che anche se per una volta aveva sbagliato non c’era nulla al mondo a cui non si potesse porre rimedio. Alessio gli aveva sempre fatto capire che le sue spalle erano abbastanza larghe per sostenere i problemi di entrambi, e Gennaro lo ripagava così, portandolo all’esasperazione, spingendolo contro qualcosa per cui evidentemente non era pronto. Non avrebbe mai fatto del male ad Alex, se l’era giurato da quella sera in piazza. Quel peso era suo e solo suo, Gennaro doveva scarrozzarselo in giro da solo, non poteva scaricarlo su Alessio, non poteva e non doveva farlo perché avrebbe rischiato di perderlo per sempre. E invece eccolo lì, alle cinque di mattina in una spoglia camera d’albergo a guardare, attonito, la persona più bella e preziosa che avesse mai conosciuto crollare a picco, il volto tra le mani a nascondere tutte le vergogne che poteva provare e che evidentemente provava per colpa sua. E Gennaro non poteva farci nulla, non poteva manco abbracciarlo. Era un coglione completamente impotente

“Alè - iniziò con una voce roca, distante anni luce dalla sua - Alè, io...sono un idiota”

Alessio non si muoveva, dava l’idea di riuscire a tenersi in piedi solo grazie al supporto della porta dietro le sue spalle.

“Io...mi spiace...te lo giuro, mi spiace - Gennaro scavava in profondità cercando parole che forse non aveva mai avuto dentro, perché non si era mai sentito così tanto una merda in tutta la sua vita - la smetto, la smetto subito, non lo farò più e ti giuro che questa cosa non uscirà mai di qui, piuttosto m’ammazzo” più parlava, più Gennaro si sentiva un coglione.

Alessio, dopo quelli che parvero secoli, fece cadere le braccia lungo fianchi e ispirò profondamente, gli occhi sempre fissi al pavimento: “Io, I-Io non voglio”. Gennaro avrebbe voluto morire sul colpo, sprofondare negli abissi della terra, annullarsi totalmente: “lo so che non vuoi, Alè. Lo so, l’ho capito e mi spiace, ti giuro mi spiace così tanto”, sentiva un groppo in gola e tentava di cacciarlo dentro con tutta la forza di cui era dotato.

“No - Alessio tirò sù la testa incrociando per un secondo gli occhi di Gennaro, un nano secondo, poi tornò a guardarsi le scarpe, i denti che digrignavano - io non voglio che tu smetta”. Pronunciò tutto d’un fiato, le parole che si rincorrevano, la voce bassissima e spezzata.

Gennaro pensò di perdere i sensi, il cuore che riprese di colpo a martellare nel petto. Si sentiva prosciugato di tutte le forze, il cervello intorpidito,le gambe molli. Eppure, con uno sforzo sovrumano, avanzò verso Alessio. Lentamente. Un passo dopo l’altro. Si fermò a qualche centimetro da lui. _E ora, Gennà, e ora che cazzo fai?,_ pensò, e il pensiero risuonò così forte nella sua mente, così nitido che ebbe paura di averlo esternato ad alta voce. _E ora chi è che ha paura_. Gennaro sollevò una mano, come a rallentatore, cercando di non far rumore, di non muovere nemmeno l’aria. Sfiorò la guancia di Alessio con i polpastrelli, certo che l’altro avrebbe respinto il contatto. Non lo fece, Alessio, rimase immobile, le labbra socchiuse, il respiro irregolare e gli occhi ancora bassi.

“Mi spiace Alè  - Gennaro sussurrò in una maniera quasi impercettibile, come se ogni rumore, ogni suono potesse rovinare quel momento - ti prego perdonami”. Portò anche l’altra mano a circondare il viso dell’amico, la punta delle dita che sfioravano l’orecchio. Alessio, le palpebre pesanti come pietre, alzo lo sguardo, incastrandolo in quello di Gennaro, che si sentì di nuovo sprofondare, spinto giù da quegli occhi arrossati e lucidi, ancora più neri del solito.

“Zitto, Gennà”- Alessio lasciò gli occhi scivolare verso le labbra di Gennaro - Ti prego taci”. Si staccò con la schiena dalla porta spingendosi in avanti, e appoggiando la fronte contro quella di Gennaro, che in quel momento riusciva a malapena a respirare. Percepiva la difficoltà di Alessio, la fatica che quei piccoli movimenti gli stavano causando. Era come se lottasse contro se stesso, o almeno contro una parte di sé che l’altra non voleva accettare.

“Alè - Gennaro, contro ogni previsione indietreggiò - non farlo per me. Non farlo se non ne hai voglia, io sono qui, io aspetto tutto il tempo che vuoi, io…”

Gennaro dovette interrompere il suo ennesimo flusso di coscienza perché sentì le mani di Alessio cingergli i fianchi, avvertì quel contatto che aveva a lungo desiderato ( e Dio solo sa quanto l’avesse desiderato), e dovette aggrapparsi alle spalle dell’amico per non scivolarne via.

“Marò, Gennà, statti zitto”. La voce esasperata di Alessio fu l’ultima cosa che sentì, prima di trovarsi, in una frazione di secondo, a sua volta contro la porta, il corpo dell’altro che lo sovrastava , le labbra che raggiungevano le sue, come in una spinta disperata.

Se Gennaro avesse dovuto fare una classifica di momenti più difficili della sua esistenza, quello avrebbe battuto di gran lunga sia la cena durante la quale aveva comunicato ai suoi la decisione di lasciare la scuola, sia le audizioni di X-Factor, sia quella volta, il primo giorno di Elementari, in cui, davanti a tutta la classe, era stato esortato a scrivere il suo nome (lunghissimo e pieno di insidie) alla lavagna. Nulla, nulla nella sua esistenza era stato più difficile di schiudere le labbra sotto la pressione di quelle di Alessio, tentando di fare tutto bene, di riuscire ad essere impeccabile, con il cervello in tilt e un calore straziante che dallo stomaco si stava propagando in tutto il corpo, facendogli tremare le gambe e costringendolo ad arpionare la camicia dell’altro per non crollare a terra. Non aveva mai dato peso ai baci, Gennaro. Tutto quel movimento di lingua e saliva non l’avevano mai convinto del tutto. Quella volta, invece, aveva pensato di morire lì, in quella posizione, schiacciato tra la porta e Alessio, il cuore che sembrava voler uscire dal petto, l’eccitazione che cresceva senza sosta, il pensiero martellante che, se avesse voluto, l’altro avrebbe potuto fargli di tutto, perché non solo lui non avrebbe avuto le forze per difendersi, ma non ne avrebbe avuta neppure la voglia. Era in totale balia dell’altro, e non era mai stato più dolorosamente felice nella sua vita.

Provò improvvisamente una scarica di gelosia così forte da far male, perché non poteva pensare, non poteva nemmeno immaginare che qualcun altro avesse provato quelle cose, le mani di Alessio su qualcun altro in quello stesso modo, le labbra di Alessio che cercavano altre labbra. Fu come se tutti quei sentimenti repressi gli inondassero improvvisamente il petto, e Gennaro non poté fare altro che stringersi maggiormente ad Alessio, una gamba tra quelle dell’altro, le labbra carnose che si staccarono per un secondo solo per inglobargli il labbro inferiore e succhiarlo lentamente. Gennaro voleva riprendere fiato, riordinare le idee, riuscire a riprendere possesso di sè per poi agire in maniera ragionata, per fare meglio che potesse. Invece Alessio, le sue mani grandi sui glutei, lo tirò a se, i bacini che sfregarono uno contro l’altro in un movimento oscillatorio, rendendo evidente che entrambi non avrebbero sopportato quella situazione ancora per molto. Non c’era tempo per ragionare, non per Gennaro, che a quella frizione mollò il labbro dell’amico per emettere un gemito strozzato (Gennaro odiava esternare il suo piacere, lo metteva in imbarazzo come nient’altro mai) a cui Alessio corse al riparo racciuffando la bocca di Gennaro in un altro bacio, ancora più spinto del precedente.

“Alè - mugolò Gennaro staccandosi improvvisamente, la testa che girava, la voglia di fare tutto e subito che gli infuocava ogni singolo centimetro di carne. Alessio lo guardò disorientato, come se non fosse padrone delle proprie azioni. “Il letto Alè, mettiamoci sul letto, ti prego”.

Gennaro non lasciò tempo ad entrambi per pensare e spinse Alessio verso il centro della stanza, con una forza che non pensava di avere (soprattutto in quel momento). Piombarono sul materasso sopra un ammasso di oggetti che gettarono a terra alla rinfusa (in un’altra occasione Alessio avrebbe rimproverato Gennaro di far più attenzione, che c’erano vinili e cd che costavano parecchio in quella pila di oggetti, e lui soffriva fisicamente a vederli finire a terra in quel modo. In un’altra occasione, forse). Gennaro si trovò a cavalcioni dell’altro, seduto al bordo del letto. Si guardarono negli occhi, a pochi centimetri di distanza, come se si fossero svegliati da un sogno rendendosi conto improvvisamente della situazione, respirandosi sulle labbra. Ce l’aveva scritto in faccia, Gennaro, quel _e ora che cazzo faccio, e se sbaglio qualcosa_ che gli appannava il cervello. Avrebbe voluto essere perfetto, sicurissimo, cento per cento sgamato in quello che stava per fare, e invece si sentiva come un ragazzino di quattordici anni alle prese con i primi rapporti. _E se poi ti faccio schifo?_ Gennaro lo pensò e un’espressione di panico gli si dipinse subito in volto. _E se poi ti deludo?_. Alessio riuscì subito a leggere quell’espressione, la lesse a caratteri cubitali, e Gennaro capì che se ne era reso conto perché sentì le sue mani risalirgli lungo la schiena fino a raggiungergli la nuca, sentì le sue dita accarezzargli i capelli, gli occhi ancorati ai suoi in un’espressione che mostrava ancora un po’ di paura. Alessio fece scivolare la destra lungo il volto di Gennaro e con il pollice gli percorse il profilo delle labbra avanti e indietro, come ipnotizzato. Quando si chinò a baciarlo, Alessio, lo fece con una delicatezza e un timore che riempirono il cuore di Gennaro di qualcosa che non seppe ben definire, di mai provato prima: una voglia di piangere e ridere al tempo stesso, di mandare a fanculo tutti e vivere per sempre lì, in quella posizione, su quel letto pieno di maglie e pupazzetti e lettere, in quella camera un po’ spoglia. Alessio lo stava calmando, anche quella volta, anche a costo di andare in panico lui. Gennaro pensava a questo e a tante altre cose mentre sfilava la camicia dalle spalle dell’altro, mentre portava le mani alla t shirt di Alessio tentando di togliere di mezzo quell’impaccio che avrebbe avuto voglia di eliminare già da subito. Lo sentì irrigidirsi sotto di sé, stringendo i gomiti contro il petto. Alessio aveva le sue stesse paure, in fondo, e Gennaro sorrise di quanto fossero entrambi imparanoiati.

“Che c’è? - gli sussurrò a un orecchio - Non la vuoi togliere?”.

Alessio si staccò e ispirò profondamente, arrossendo: “Io...cioè...sai, no...”. Gennaro avrebbe voluto tanto tirargli uno scappellotto dicendogli quanto fosse idiota, ma voleva anche che quella cosa lì che stavano facendo (Che diamine stavano facendo per altro?) fosse a suo modo perfetta.

“Alè - Gennaro arricciò il tessuto della maglietta tra le dita - Fattela togliere, che ti faccio vedere quanto cazzo mi piaci”. Ed era vero, Gennaro non era mai stato così sincero nella sua intera vita, e gli faceva impazzire il fatto che Alessio potesse avere ancora dubbi, seduto lì con lui addosso, eccitato al limite del possibile (cosa di cui Alessio non poteva materialmente non essersi reso conto). _Quanto cazzo sei cocciuto_ pensò Gennaro abbassandosi a baciargli il collo, tracciando con la lingua un ghirigoro che arrivava al pomo d’Adamo, lasciandogli leggeri segni con i denti sulla pelle e registrando ogni reazione dell’altro. Arrivò alla clavicola e si fermò alzando lo sguardo verso quello dell’altro che l’osservò con la coda dell’occhio, in apnea. “quindi insomma, non vuoi che continui, mi pare di capire. - chiese Gennaro, un sorriso provocatorio in piena faccia - non vuoi che scenda più giù. Ok”. Gennaro si tirò sù storcendo il naso e guardando l’altro con aria di sfida. Alessio deglutì, le braccia che si facevano  meno rigide: “Vaffanculo Butch - ringhiò, sfilandosi la maglia.

Gennaro scoppiò a ridere e lo spinse sul materasso, stendendosi sopra di lui, le labbra che ripresero il loro lavoro da dove si era interrotto, la lingua che percorreva ogni linea del torace di Alessio. A parole, Gennaro non avrebbe saputo mai dirgli quanto fosse bello, quanto tutte quelle sue paranoie fossero infondate, quanto e da quanto lo volesse. Non era mai stato così attento a dare piacere a un’altra persona, non si era mai concentrato così tanto sulle reazioni dell’altro, su quali fossero i punti più sensibili, su quali fossero i movimenti migliori da fare. Con Alessio era come se lui passasse in secondo piano, come se fosse stato programmato esclusivamente per scoprire i punti deboli dell’altro, per registrare nella mente ogni gemito, ogni sospiro, ogni brivido. Voleva essere il migliore tra tutti (o tutte) quelli che si erano trovati nella stessa situazione con lui. Lasciò un piccolo morso sopra l’ombelico, poi proseguì oltre, seminando la pelle di Alessio di baci. Scese sempre di più, le mani che percorrevano i fianchi dell’altro fino ad arrivare ai Jeans. Gennaro prese ancora qualche minuto per farsi coraggio, ripercorse con la lingua la linea che andava dall’ombelico all’inguine, prima di sollevare lo sguardo verso quello dell’altro. Alessio, quella grandissima testa di cazzo, aveva nascosto il volto nell’incavo del braccio, le guance arrossate che spuntavano appena, il labbro martoriato dai denti, che lo lambivano senza pietà in preda all’eccitazione.

 _Guardami, idiota_ pensò Gennaro mentre spingeva il bottone dei jeans di Alessio fuori dall’asola e abbassava la cerniera lampo. _Guardami guardami guardami_ ripeteva senza sosta nella sua mente.  Sempre tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul volto di Alessio, spostò pianissimo la stoffa dei boxer per arrivare alla pelle sottostante. Gennaro deglutì rumorosamente, un pugno che stringeva il copriletto, e  dovette impegnarsi per non venire nei pantaloni al solo pensiero di essere lui la causa di tutto quello. _Controllo, mantieni il controllo Gennaro, il controllo._ Con le dita percorse nuovamente la linea invisibile che andava dall’ombelico di Alessio alla base della sua erezione, poi salì verso la punta, là dove la pelle è così sottile e sensibile che bastava sfiorarla per far irrigidire tutti i muscoli dell’altro.

Un brivido scosse Alessio, una scarica elettrica che andava dal fondo della spina dorsale al collo. L’amico si nascose ancora di più dietro al gomito, mordendosi le labbra sempre più forte. Gennaro si sentiva scosso dentro come mai in vita sua e non aveva esattamente idea di cosa avrebbe fatto, ma se c’era una cosa di cui era certo era che quel momento non poteva andare così. Si sollevò a gattoni e risalì verso il viso di Alessio. Intrecciando la mano alla sua gli scostò lentamente il braccio dal volto. Alessio lo guardò, le labbra che tremavano, il volto teso in un’attesa stremante. Gennaro pensò che fosse bellissimo, che non aveva mai visto nulla di più bello e, ancora una volta, il fatto che fosse lui il motivo di tutta quella eccitazione così palese gli annebbiò la mente.

“Voglio che mi guardi” gli soffiò sulle labbra, per poi sollevarsi quel tanto che bastava per assicurarsi che gli occhi di Alessio fossero fissi nei suoi. Riscese lentamente, mantenendo il contatto visivo e lasciando l’ennesima scia di baci sul torace di Alessio. Quando gli avvolse la mano attorno all’erezione, Gennaro sentì che era arrivato il momento di rinchiudere tutte le sue insicurezze in una cassaforte posizionata all’estremo confine della sua mente, perché non era quello né il luogo né il momento per essere impauriti. Iniziò a muovere il polso, prima piano, poi sempre più veloce, seguendo i respiri dell’altro, sempre più difficoltosi, sempre più impediti.

“Gesù” si lasciò scappare Alessio, le pupille dilatate all’inverosimile, gli occhi che guizzarono verso il soffitto, per poi fissarsi sulle labbra di Gennaro come se non fosse in grado di guardare, di pensare ad altro. Gennaro, le guance accese di rosso, sgranò gli occhi, capendo in quel momento qualcosa che avrebbe potuto capire già una manciata di minuti prima: non era l’unico ad avere un punto debole, ad essere ossessionato da una parte del corpo dell’altro. Anche Alessio aveva un suo tarlo, un qualcosa che lo torturava dall’interno, qualcosa per cui perdeva la testa. Sorrise, Gennaro, di un sorriso che all’altro fece palesemente andare il sangue alla testa. Rallentando il movimento della mano si inumidì lentamente le labbra con la lingua poi le schiuse. Senza mollare un secondo gli occhi dell’altro, che, sgranati, si erano inchiodati nuovamente nei suoi, percorse con la punta della lingua il profilo dell’erezione, ne seguì la vena, arrivò al glande. Sorrise ancora in direzione dell’altro, un sorriso ingenuo, totalmente in contrasto con tutto quello che stava accadendo. “Gennà, ti prego - la voce di Alessio Giunse a Gennaro come un’implorazione lontana. Lo sentiva tremare sotto di lui, sapeva bene di averlo totalmente in pugno, un po’ come se la situazione di prima si fosse rovesciata. Gennaro si morse le labbra lentamente, ci fece passare ancora sopra la lingua, un ghigno stampato in faccia. Si divertiva a torturalo un po’, la prendeva come una piccola vendetta per tutto il tempo che Alessio gli aveva fatto aspettare. Fece passare ancora una volta la lingua dalla base alla punta prima di decidersi a schiudere le labbra e spingersi fino in fondo. Gennaro non l’aveva mai fatto, non sapeva bene come muoversi, ma capì presto che ad Alessio non importava, che la sola vista delle sue labbra che lo avvolgevano bastava per annebbiargli completamente la vista, per fargli dimenticare anche il proprio nome. Gennaro sentì i muscoli dell’altro sciogliersi completamente mentre  iniziava a muovere la testa avanti e indietro, aiutandosi con la mano dove non arrivava. Interruppe il contatto visivo per pochi secondi appena il movimento si fece più veloce, i fianchi di Alessio che si spingevano verso le sue labbra, una mano che gli accarezzava i capelli costringendolo a rialzare gli occhi e a incastrarli in quelli dell’altro.

“Cristo - gemette Alessio, la mano che stringeva i capelli biondi dell’altro spingendolo più in profondità. A rischio di una nausea perenne Gennaro assecondò le sue richieste, portandosi più in là che poteva, perché voleva dare ad Alessio tutto quello che aveva, e quella mano tra i capelli, un contatto deciso ma allo stesso tempo delicato, attento,  era una presenza che gli faceva perdere completamente la testa. Alessio gli faceva perdere completamente la testa, lui e tutto quello che faceva, sia nel bene che nel male, ed era capace di odiarlo con tutto il cuore e il minuto dopo innamorarsene follemente. Venne tra le labbra di Gennaro, un gemito strozzato (pure Alessio aveva i suoi problemi con l’emettere suoni, e Gennaro l’aveva capito osservandogli le labbra dilaniate dai morsi che lui stesso si era inflitto), che provò a mandar giù quel che poté tentando di non sporcarsi e non fare altre scene imbarazzanti. Gennaro si passò una mano sulle labbra, ancora incredulo di esserci riuscito, e appoggiò la testa sul ventre di Alessio tentando di calmarsi, di regolarizzare il suo respiro insieme a quello dell’altro.

“Mio Dio” mormorò Alessio la mano ancora nei capelli di Gennaro, ad accarezzarglieli lentamente. Gennaro ridacchiò, poi guardando verso l’alto, in tono petulante: “che t’aspettavi, so’ bravo, uajò”.

“si’ bbravo, sì, frà” gli fece eco Alessio, gli occhi persi, velati dal piacere.

Gennaro stava per riappoggiare la testa, quando sentì le braccia dell’altro tirarlo sù e si ritrovo steso di schiena sul materasso, Alessio sopra di lui, le sue labbra ovunque sul collo, sul pomo d’Adamo, sulle clavicole in evidenza. Sentì i denti dell’altro conficcarsi in un punto appena sotto l’orecchio, e succhiargli la pelle lentamente, senza fargli troppo male.

Gennaro, scosso dai brividi, non ce la fece più, perché a tutto c’è un limite, e anche la sua sopportazione era arrivata all’apice. Allungò la mano verso i suoi pantaloni, per tentare, almeno un po’, di darsi pace, perchè si sentiva esplodere e non c’era nulla che desiderasse di più che porre rimedio a quella situazione. Alessio gli bloccò la mano a un centimetro dai boxer, intrecciando le dita alle sue. “No Gennà” gli sussurrò prima di riabbassarsi sul suo collo. Poi Gennaro non seppe più nulla, la sua mente si annullò in un unico ronzio di fondo. sentì i suoi pantaloni che si slacciavano, sentì delle mani avvolgerlo, quelle mani che aveva sognato per un sacco di tempo, che voleva ovunque su di sé e che finalmente poteva avere. Erano proprio quelle, grandi, enormi, con i calli da chitarrista sopra, belle da impazzire. Si sentì tirar fuori l’anima da quelle mani, si sentì prosciugare fino all’ultima a goccia, ed era tutto assurdo e allo stesso tempo così reale, come se tutta la sua vita fosse stata programmata per arrivare a quel momento. Gennaro riprese coscienza di sé mentre tentava di soffocare dei singhiozzi a dir poco vergognosi contro il petto caldo di Alessio. “ssshhh” gli mormorò l’altro nell’orecchio, tirandoselo addosso, le mani che tornavano a cingergli i fianchi.

Restarono in quella posizione per diversi minuti, Gennaro con la testa appoggiata sullo sterno di Alessio, incapaci di proferire verbo. Gennaro poteva solo immaginare il garbuglio di pensieri che stava attraversando la mente dell’amico, i dubbi, le paure, i quesiti a cui non aveva trovato una soluzione e quelli invece che erano troppo facilmente risolvibili.

“Tutto bene?” chiese Gennaro alzando la testa. Alessio si voltò a guardarlo, come se sperasse di trovargli la risposta scritta sulla faccia.

“Non lo so, Gennà - riappoggiò la testa sul cuscino - non so più niente”.

Gennaro gli accarezzò con la punta delle dita la pelle attorno al capezzolo, seguendo il movimento con gli occhi. Alessio sorrise: “Così non mi aiuti mica”

“Chi t’ha detto che ti voglia aiutare?”.

“Stronzo”

“Stronzo ma bravo, l’hai detto tu eh”

Alessio diede uno scrollone a Gennaro, il braccio ancora stretto attorno ai fianchi. Risero entrambi.

“Ci pensiamo domani, Alè, che dici?”, Gennaro si sollevò per spostarsi sul materasso, ma Alessio non mollò la presa.

“A che ora ce l’abbiamo l’aereo?” Chiese Alessio buttando un occhio alla sveglia sul comodino.

“Alle dieci. Che ore sono adesso?”

“Le sei e mezza”

“Merda”

Lanciarono un rapido sguardo al delirio sparso per tutta la camera, poi Gennaro ripiombò con la testa sul petto di Alessio: “Dormiamo un’ora? Un’oretta sola, dai”

“Ti concedo quarantacinque minuti”

Gennaro sbuffò, le dita che disegnavano ancora linee sulla pelle di Alessio. “Ma...posso dormire qui? - la voce di Gennaro era titubante - Cioè su di te, dico. Se ti da fastidio mi levo.”

Alessio deglutì, gli occhi puntati al soffitto. “No, non mi dai fastidio, non… - si interruppe e fece un profondo respiro, raccogliendo le parole e, insieme a quelle, un po’ di coraggio - non ci devi pensare nemmeno per un attimo a levarti, Gennà, nemmeno per un attimo.”

Gennaro sorrise e chiuse gli occhi.


End file.
